Larger than Life itself
by invigorate
Summary: Left alone one night, blame it all on Kakashi sensei, but it's more then just their hormones, it is far beyond liking, it is somewhere near love, not a brotherly love. "Didn't know you liked boys" He said, "Me neither". HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**и****α****м****e:** Larger than Life itself.

**α****u****тн****o****я****:** Sofie MB

**coupl****e(s) i****и**** c****н****α****p****т****e****я****: **SasuNaru(SasukexNaruto)

**м****α****и****g****α****k****α****/****α****и****i****м****e ow****и****e****я****:**Kishimoto Masashi

**ω****α****яи****i****и****gs:** AU, some slight OOC, slight SasUKE&SemeNaruto, strong language, yaoi(malexmale), spoilers since(around) manga chapter 397

**я****α****т****e:** M for language and sexual themes(along with sex itself).

**ω****o****я****ds i****и**** c****н****α****p****т****e****я****:** _2,475_words.

* * *

"Damn it" _damn you _"**Damn it!**"

The rain kept falling, the sky kept roaring as the thunders allowed their light to be seen and fall freely in different spots through out the enormous forest; the teens just sat down there, heads hanging low, hair, body and clothes soaked. They weren't sure who to blame, but enjoy greatly blaming each other.

They both sat on the now wet log; the blond teen was sitting with his elbows resting on his parted legs, his head hanging low; the dark haired teen was sitting, resting his back on the tree that stood behind them.

Both of their eyes were completely covered and unable to be seen by their hair, which happened to be as soaked as the rain itself was.

"I'm blaming you for this" The dark haired boy stated.

"'Tch… I'm blaming **your arrogance** for this" The blond retorted. He did not receive a spoken answer though; the only answer he got was a killing glare from the other teen. They both knew they were there because of the earlier activities and events that had occurred between the two of them, they still wondered why they just couldn't continue the way they wanted and had to sit there, doing nothing.

"We wouldn't still be here if you hadn't fucking started the fucking fight" The blond muttered. The raven haired boy opened his eyes and turned his head abruptly towards him as he frowned and glared.

"According to me, **you** are the one that started bitching about something stupid" He muttered as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, obviously in an unhappy tone.

"Oh so now my dreams are stupid!"

Naruto tried hard to just ignore him, but as his anger grew, he realized he couldn't he just stood up and grabbed the other by his shirt's collar. Sasuke didn't bother to defend himself, he stayed there, with his arms crossed and his eyes red as crimson blood, looking straight ahead, slowly penetrating those blue orbs whose interior seemed to be turning a red color.

They both stayed like that a while, trying to contain their anger, as their anger calmed down Sasuke couldn't help but to realize how close they were from each other, specially their faces. He shoved Naruto away and stood up.

"You're such a nuisance." Sasuke muttered, Naruto refused to let him get the best of him, so he decided to just cast a glare the raven's way.

Sasuke glared back before he walked away, leaving Naruto standing there, looking as if his blood was boiling with anger, and he didn't doubt it, since he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra getting stronger with every passing second.

The blond just stood there, refusing to follow him. '_Not this time_' He thought.

The rain seemed to be endless by the second hour of non-stop rain. He kept on walking, aware of how stupid he was acting. It had indeed been in part his fault, but he wouldn't admit it, since it was also the dobe's fault. He kept telling himself that.

The blond dobe was still at the same spot he had been left, he couldn't get his feeling get in his way, he knew that, he had learned that with all his time being a shinobi. Still, he couldn't bring himself to not be angry at his best friend. He left because he wanted to kill his brother, then he finally came back, but when he was back, he loved his now dead brother and wanted to destroy Konoha! That bothered him, a lot.

It had been around a year since he returned, lucky him, after some battles and a lot of explaining his hatred for Konoha decreased considerably as his shedding of tears grew larger.

'_I hate him_'

'_You know you don't_'

Sasuke sighed and sat down at a nearby rock. He stared at the mud under him, he could feel the back of his eyes sting. There were a lot of things he regretted in life, one of them being killing his own brother. Every time he even thought about him, instead of feeling hatred as he once did, the only thing he could feel was sadness, regret and love.

He sat there, for around fifteen minutes, just crying and silently cursing his **fucking** life, as he called it.

He had never been one to cry, much less in front of someone, he was strong; he was not someone to show his feelings. That's what he kept telling himself as he felt the familiar's dobe chakra approaching.

He wasn't going to run, that was for sure, but he did not want to stay either, he was scared that maybe Naruto would still be mad at him and would laugh at him. He knew it wouldn't happen, yet, he liked to consider every single thing when it came to things like that.

He heard steps approaching, more like he felt them approaching. The tears just kept falling freely, he couldn't stop, and he knew it.

Naruto stopped, dead on his tracks. He had never, not once, seen his best friend, the avenger, cry. He was scared, scared and unsure.

He kneeled down in front of him, in between his legs, looking up at him. Sasuke's gaze was unfocused. Naruto gulped and decided to comfort the one he hated, yet couldn't help but to love.

He copped Sasuke's face in his hands and caressed his cheeks. Sasuke was now looking down at him, staring at those blue orbs.

He could feel his breathing speed increase, he could see those blue orbs starting to close, he could smell that teenage smell the blond ported, he could not breathe, because of how fast his heart was beating.

The world stopped. His vision was getting blurred, he could feel the raven's hair grazing his own face, and he could only enjoy how his lips brushed with the other's and finally met when he thought he could not breathe anymore.

The kiss was slow and frightened at first, tender and innocent, inexpert and somehow as hot as the teens' cheeks were.

Soon, the passion was going a bit to fast and moving to a new level. Sasuke's tongue moved slowly, caressing Naruto's lips, the softer his touch was, the more exited Naruto got. Soon they were pretty much eating each other's face.

Sasuke's hands were now making their way to Naruto's hips, which seemed to be shaking more as they were explored for the first time. Naruto whimpered as the raven's free hand made its way to the bulge on his pants. Sasuke knew he was probably going a bit too fast, but in that moment? He truly couldn't care less about formalities and about his morals.

Naruto groaned, "I- Iie… Stop…"

Sasuke's hand gently nudged Naruto's hard member; Sasuke smirked. It was hard for him to believe that the blond had gotten so exited so fast and with only a few movements.

Sasuke's smirk only grew larger as he pressed his lips on the warm neck of his best friend and received a suppressed moan as an answer.

Naruto had never really been a sexual boy, specially since he was always busy trying to fulfill his dreams, but since he was a teenager, it was the most common thing for him to know the basics and to even 'practice' them himself sometimes, in other words, to masturbate.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke had began his puberty at a rather younger age, which would end up being when he was around twelve years old, maybe just a bit older.

"_Teme…!_" Naruto tried his hardest to stop shaking, but the pleasure wouldn't allow him to; Sasuke knew this and would certainly take advantage of it.

"Mmh… What's wrong dobe? Am I hurting you?" Sasuke muttered the words in Naruto's ear, oblivious to how angry, yet exited, the blond got with his cockiness. He smirked as Naruto was only able to keep one eye open because of the pleasure. Sasuke's lips made their way to the blonde's earlobe, gently nibbling it and licking it, teasing him before he actually bit them.

"_Ah…!_"

"_Kuso…" _Naruto muttered as he felt a hand sliding down his pants. Sasuke could felt himself getting hard as he saw the smaller blond squirm under him, Naruto on the other hand wasn't sure if he was enjoying it or if he was disgusted by it. Truth was, he wanted to believe that he didn't like it, but his body told him otherwise.

Soon, Naruto felt his whole body shaking; he could feel electric waves go through out his body. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him as closer as he could, taking him tightly in his arms, and biting his shirt as hard as he could.

"That was fast." Sasuke muttered.

"Sh- **Shut up**." Naruto muttered. "It's my turn now" He muttered evilly.

The blond switched places, he being now on top and Sasuke bottom. It was weird for both of them, not only because they were both guys, and not only because they were out in the forest or because they had been friends for a long while; it was because none of them had much experience, Sasuke was never really someone to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend in any case, and Naruto felt weird because he was actually the one that was supposed to be the dominant one, because he was on top.

Naruto's warm, trembling hands opened Sasuke's shirt slowly, as fast as he could which wasn't much since he was still unsure of what he should do.

Sasuke was watching with interest, following Naruto's hands with his eyes. As soon as Naruto's hand touched his chest, the raven couldn't help but to flinch under his touch. He had shared a moment like that once, in a dream, but he felt as if it were Déja Vu.

Naruto pressed his lips on Sasuke's cold chest, placing gentle butterfly kisses as he went from his chest to his abdomen.

The raven closed his eyes as he felt that unfamiliar feeling of getting the sensation of butterflies in his stomach appeared and danced through every single part of his body. Naruto's kisses were gentle, scared, yet determined, just like he was when he was calm and not loud like usual.

"Mmh…" Sasuke suppressed a moan in his throat.

The rain seemed to be their angel undercover, not allowing anyone to see the obscenities they were doing in the middle of the forest at the middle of the night. It seemed to gracefully cover the teens with its water, keeping them from dying of heat, both from the hot weather of summer and the heat that their bodies were producing in that time.

Naruto made his way to Sasuke's lower abdomen, not taking his lips off the raven's skin for a moment. He had now Sasuke lying on his back, his hands on his sides, and blushing lightly.

When he reached the top of his pants, Naruto, who had gained more confidence with each kiss he planted on Sasuke's body, decided to change things a bit and to go a little bit further than they were already.

Naruto parted his lips from Sasuke only for a moment as he went back up again to Sasuke's neck. As the blond made his way from Sasuke's neck right side to his left side, he abruptly stopped as he felt Sasuke squirm under him; he had obviously touched a spot.

"Usuratonkachi"

Naruto smirked as Sasuke finally let out a moan; he grinned triumphantly and sat down, still somehow on top of Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes, and kept staring at the blond. He raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"You don't think this is over, do you?" Sasuke mocked.

Naruto looked rather confused at first, maybe he was just to nervous to know what was next, or maybe he actually didn't know what came next.

Sasuke sat and grabbed Naruto, who was tangled in between his legs, and grabbed him by the neck. Naruto seemed rather surprised by such sudden act of violence, but calmed down when he realized that Sasuke wasn't looking at him in a fighting-mode way, he was actually looking at his wet lips with hunger and passion dripping from him, and also realized that his hold on him was a rather gentle one, for who he was.

"Usuratonkachi…"

Naruto froze when he felt Sasuke's lips collide with his. His heart almost stopped when he felt Sasuke's tongue inside of him once again. And he stopped breathing when Sasuke pulled his jacket and shirt off, leaving them both with only their pant on.

That was when Naruto realized that his pants were rather loose from earlier activities… touching, getting hard, releasing… When Sasuke made his way to Naruto's pants and started to pull them off, everything came back to him. He wanted desperately to get away from his friend, but the raven would not allow it.

"Iie!" Naruto started as he effortlessly tried to push Sasuke away, "We- We shouldn't be doing this…!"

Sasuke chuckled and pulled _his_ dobe closer to him and proceeded to take off his orange clothing, the one that was left. "What exactly is _this_?" He murmured in Naruto's ear, making him get as redder as he could possibly get, which wasn't much more.

Naruto fidgeted with the question, unsure of what he should say. "**This**." He said after a while. Sasuke ignored him and continued to pull down his clothing; soon he would hope for Naruto to do the same with him, more like hope.

After a few minutes of 'trying' and failing miserably because of the raven's teasing, he gave up and just allowed Sasuke to pull his clothing down completely. He felt himself blush when he felt the water on his legs and not on his pants.

Sasuke, who was obviously enjoying this, pulled Naruto into another tender yet extravagant kiss while his hands fondled the blonde's legs, up to where his member was. Sasuke was getting hard by now, but not enough to be seen with his pants on.

Naruto's mind was somewhere not even he knew was; allowing his hands to be controlled by his heart and reflexes instead of by the little moral he had gained with his years as a teenager. Not even realizing, Naruto's hands placed themselves by Sasuke's sides, caressing him. Soon after, they were resting on Sasuke's hips.

"You said it was your turn." Sasuke stated, hunger and lust dripping like the rain that covered them with every word he said.

Naruto gulped, but did what he knew Sasuke wanted.

He moved his hands from his hips to the clothing and gently started pulling it off. Sasuke's heart seemed to beat faster with every passing second, there were some moments when he thought he would probably faint if he didn't take a deep breathe and tried to calm down, -like when Naruto was kissing his abdomen-.

Naruto touched Sasuke's skin, Making him shiver.

The only thing that came into their minds as the blond took off Sasuke's pants completely, leaving them both with only boxers and with a wide opened shirt, was:

'_**It feels so good**_'

* * *

Ok, maybe it wasn't the best moment to cut it, but well… As expected, I made another story, yesh, this is what happens when I'm not inspired for any other story & am in my freaken finals… hope you guys enjoyed .(: I'm thinking about adding a glossary for any Japanese words you guys may not know, but I've got NO time right now… so yeah..

Sorry there was no much yaoiish action. P


	2. Chapter 2

**и****α****м****e:** Larger than Life itself.

**α****u****тн****o****я****:** Sofie MB

**coupl****e(s) i****и**** c****н****α****p****т****e****я****:**SasuNaru

**м****α****и****g****α****k****α****/****α****и****i****м****e ow****и****e****я****: **Kishimoto Masashi

**ω****α****яи****i****и****gs:**AU, OOC, corny-ness, bitchyness, mmh.. shounen ai I guess, not enough to be considered Yaoi yet.

**я****α****т****e:** M for language and sexual themes(along with sex itself).

**ω****o****я****ds i****и**** c****н****α****p****т****e****я****:** _2,842_words.

* * *

They walked side by side, ignoring any kind of looks that were cast to the pair of complete opposites that were walking towards the outsides of Konoha. Soon after they could see a flash of blond hair and pink hair walking around, more like arguing.

Sasuke thought, that after all those years, they would have stopped fighting, but they always seemed to find something to fight about, friendly fight may I add.

"Huh?" Kiba saw someone walking towards them and turned around to see who it was. The smirk on his lips dropped as he saw who was walking towards the group of people that was gathered around. "Yo！ Naruto!" The blond was greeted by the brunette.

He looked up and offered a simple smile, which was fighting to turn into a grin. Kiba ignored it, unlike Shino and Neji who started making hypothesis of why he seemed so down. _Did it have anything to do with the raven haired teen that walked by his side? Did he hurt him? _Those were their first thoughts.

The former nine rookies were now standing in the field, smiling, looking at the new coming blond and the raven. Gai's team pretty much acted the same way, aside from Neji who was just as curious as Shino.

The blond had changed all of them, somehow, thanks to him the life seemed easier and shinier -to put it some way-. He had captured all bad in them and turned it to ashes.

The raven that stood by his side, was his opposite. He caused a lot of trouble and sadness, which he still wasn't sure if cared about, even if his heart told him he did. He had brought the one that brought them happiness sadness, yet again, he had been the only inspiration and fixation in both the blonde's and the pink haired kunoichi's life, making them stronger.

"Hey" The blonde greeted softly, he had never succeeded in hiding his feelings, and they could see it now.

Sasuke just stood there, looking to his left side, with his arms crossed, a frown pressed on his face. He refused to get his foolish actions, as he called them, get to him and affect him; much less would he allow them to actually be seen.

The day continued as it normally did; some usual sparring and training took place. Naruto seemed to gain his normal attitude as the morning went by. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed to get deeper in thought with every passing second.

'_I wonder what exactly happened last night when I left them._' Kakashi thought to himself. He had left them there, knowing that they would talk or at least somehow fix their problems; he just wondered how they solved them. What could they have done to fix their disagreements that left them so… thoughtative… anyways?

The actual events of the night before probably didn't even pass Kakashi's head, and probably wouldn't until a while later.

After a while, they decided that it was time to go 'catch a bite' as Kiba called it and headed to the BBQ restaurant that Chouji liked so much. That's when they noticed that something was hell wrong. Naruto would always complain about why they couldn't just go to Ichiraku's.

This time he didn't. They wondered what was going on inside of his head, then again, not even he was sure. Sasuke had an idea of what it might be like though. They didn't really think anything about him since he was always quiet. They did notice that the usual pained or angry-disagreeing look wasn't on his face today. He seemed to be more like in deep, real deep, thoughts.

Sakura knew them both well enough to have noticed that something was wrong since the beginning. As they ate, she just glanced from the blond to the raven back and forth, carefully watching every single thing they did, which finger they moved, how they moved it, who blinked, if they were eating and much more.

They could feel the stares but chose to ignore them, Sasuke was used to it, but Naruto wasn't exactly. "So!" Naruto started, "Umh… How is your training with Obaa-san going, Sakura-chan?" He asked with that smile that bothered her so much for its fakeness still plastered on his face.

Sakura stared for a few seconds and frowned, "It's going well Naruto, it's been a while since we last actually trained together since she's been busy with the whole Sasuke's back issue." She said slightly glancing at the raven, then back to the blond who hadn't noticed it.

Sasuke's hands stopped moving. Some noticed that he stopped eating as soon as he heard his name being said out loud.

"I see." His answer was short and empty. It was affecting him he knew, he noticed too that whenever someone touched the 'issue' about Sasuke's return he would flinch, obviously affected. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto would only stay quiet not sure what to say.

"Ano… N-Naruto-kun? D-Daijobu desu ka?"The shy Hinata asked from the other side of the table, her voice barely audible. Naruto lowered his gaze, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He smiled.

"Gomen, I'm just… I'm not feeling to good." The blond said as he stood up, "I'm just going to leave".

Something was terribly wrong and Kakashi wondered, what the hell happened the night before? He feared the worst. Had they had a terrible fight? He knew that the worst fights that they had were the ones that did not include any kind of physical damage, only psychological, which was only achieved with speaking and words that normally came from the blonde's heart and from the raven's ego.

Naruto kept walking. He felt dizzy and terribly confused. He wanted terribly to run at the raven and kiss him, and that made him mad… and really confused. He wasn't gay! He was sure he liked girls! He just couldn't be gay, nor could like Sasuke. It was just, wrong.

'_But you liked it last night_' The demon inside of him reminded him. He clutched his head in his hands, trying to shut the demon. He knew in his depths that it wouldn't work, so he just let his hands fall to his sides and entered his apartment.

Sasuke was still sitting there, the shocked and confused looks were still there too. The only ones who kept their calm attitude were Shino, Neji, and of course, Sasuke.

"What did you do to him?" It was said in a tone that would normally be used for a threat, but it was there. He never imagined that such a pink haired sweet, yet monstrous, girl-not-yet-woman would say such harsh words, in a way.

Sasuke's lowered gaze made its way to eye level with the pink haired kunoichi. He could see the anger flowing in Sakura's eyes.

'_She blames __**me**_'

That made him angry. In those moments he was, once again, blaming the blond for so much confusion and anger with himself, and there she was, blaming **him**. His eyes were wider than usual and his daily-not-going-away-ever look of despreocupé was harshly replaced by a hard stare, close to a glare, and pursed lips.

"Why do you think it was my fault?" He managed to say, not dropping the stare that turned to a glare as the pink haired girl frowned even harder.

"Wouldn't it be, why wouldn't I think that it is your fault?" She was strong, and with a whole new attitude since he last saw her, he noticed.

Sasuke flinched, his expression once again turned to a pained one. "I did nothing to him" He said, "Hn, it would be more like what the hell did he did to me…" He muttered as he moved in his sit.

"I bet he did nothing to you! I'm sure that if you two had a fight then you probably lied and told him mean things while he told you how he felt and literally gave you his heart!" She was standing now, throwing some things from the low table on her way. Sasuke felt his heart sink and his stomach roll a few times until it settled down.

He stood up.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" The silver haired jounin asked, finally getting involved, something he had wanted to avoid.

"It's none of your business."

"You're right. It never is." Sakura hissed.

Sasuke stopped. He turned around. He was staring hard at her, so hard that even if with all the anger that was inside of her, she felt some old feelings come back and felt her heart sink low. "Whatever the hell we did last night is none of your damn business."

He grabbed his shoes, which he had taken off as the restaurants policy, and started to walk out. He stopped just before he was completely outside he glanced back, sharingan activated.

"You know, it's not always my fault what happens to him. He is also the one to start things that bring him bad consequences, so just stop fucking blaming me for everything bad that happens to him."

He said it from the heart, she noticed, he had never heard such solid and truthful words coming from that mouth, well, at least not in that kind of situation.

She stood there, shocked, with wide eyes, and clutching her chest. She lowered her gaze like her teammates had done before and sat back down, thinking, regretting.

"I wonder, what it meant for him" He was lying down in the bath tube that would normally be used just for the shower, relaxing in the hot water, trying hard to erase some of the new memories that had taken place the night before.

'_It just felt too good, it couldn't have possibly being something bad_' So cliché.

There was a knock on the door, or so he thought he heard, he tilted his head to his side and stared at the visible door through the opened bathroom door. He sighed. He was sure it would probably be either Sakura or someone else that would ask him if he was alright.

He would answer that he was, but wouldn't always mean it. Since Sasuke came back, there would be more times when he would say it, but not meaning it.

'_Did he really bring all this pain?_' He shook the thought away and stepped out of the shower, after a quick drying and wrapping a towel around his waist, he headed towards the front door. When he opened it he was surprised to see that there was no one there.

'_Maybe they got the wrong door and realized it, they probably felt to stupid to wait who opened the door_' He snickered at his own thought and closed the door, walking back to the bathroom and this time closing the door as he stepped into the shower.

Not too far away, Sasuke sat, with his knees on his chest and resting his back on the wall thinking about why he had done that.

'_If I wanted to see him, then why did I just knock and leave?_' He groaned and grabbed his head with his hands after he realized he said he had **wanted** to see him.

Not too far away, a brunette sat contemplating the situation with his dog by his side. What was going on anyways? He looked from the blonde's door to the frustrated raven back and forth. "Oi, Akamaru? Do you think I should go talk to him? To any of them?" The dog just barked in response.

"Mmh… They are so weird, ne? Akamaru?" He smirked, placing his hands on the back of his neck. He stretched and stood up, leaving the spot shortly after.

That night, Sasuke decided to go check on the damn blond and stopped by after he had his daily, more like nightly, walk through Konoha. He wasn't able to stay out after midnight yet, at least not alone. So he didn't waste time fidgeting about if he would wake him up or not, he just knocked on the door and hoped for him to answer quickly.

The blond placed his feet on the soft carpet that covered his living small living room. He couldn't complain though, at least now he actually had a living room, unlike in his former apartment which was as small as Sasuke's room without counting his bathroom.

He lazily walked towards the front door and placed his hand on the doorknob, as he opened it, he didn't fail to notice that familiar aroma. It was of freshness and something else, he noticed, ''_maybe it's his shampoo_' He subconsciously thought.

They both stood there, both aware of each other's presence but happy enough with each other as to stay in silence and just stare at each other.

Sasuke couldn't help but to blush and look away when he saw that the younger shinobi was wearing no shirt and only his pair of orange pants. Naruto, on the other hand did not fail to notice that the raven seemed just out of the shower, fresh and clean.

"Ano… Are you here to-" he made a short pause before continuing, "…talk?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and stood up straight, grasping his stomach with one of his long arms and took some of the rebel hair back to its place and out of his face, -it was rather windy-.

"Yeah."

He moved aside so that the raven could go in. Sasuke subconsciously looked to his side before making a move, and then walked inside, to the rather cozy, and messy, place. When he was inside he looked around. The four windows that the room had were wide opened allowing the fresh flowing air to… flow.

"Your house is… nice" Sasuke tried to start a conversation, not sure if he had made the right 'movement'.

Naruto looked stunned for a few seconds; unsure of how to react he just sat down and smiled, with a frown still pressed on his fore head. "Thanks, I guess."

Naruto sat down in silence while Sasuke stood awkwardly on the other side of the small tea table. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto looking at him; as soon as the blond saw that he had been caught staring he looked away, embarrassed.

Sasuke gave a twisted smirk somehow mixed with a smile. When Naruto looked up again, he was shocked to see Sasuke smiling painfully at him. Sasuke frowned and looked around trying to find something to stare at that wasn't those blue orbs.

"Sasuke… About- About last night…" He blushed. The raven's gaze slowly moved towards the blond. Naruto was looking right into those dark eyes. The atmosphere was growing tense and dense; they could feel how their lungs started to feel the lack of oxygen that the suppressed breathing that was caused by the fast beating heart was causing.

"If your sorry, then, I'm sorry…" Sasuke said, turned around, and headed to the door. Naruto's eyes were wide open, '_Does he… care about me?_', he ran to the raven to stop him.

Naruto's arms were tightly wrapped around the raven's back, under his arms, not allowing him to move much. "Don't leave" He pleaded.

Sasuke's breathing increased. He was _pleading_ for **him** not to leave? He?

The raven turned around as the blonde's grasp loosened on him. He looked down into the eyes of his friend. Naruto's eyes seemed to have a hard time believing what was happening; so did Sasuke's interior, but it wasn't stopping him, now was it?

He looked at him tenderly, bringing his hands up to the blonde's face, he wasn't sure if it would be alright for him to cope the blonde's face with his slender hands, but he did it anyways.

Naruto touched Sasuke's hands as they placed themselves around his face, touching it, caressing it. They were staring intently at each other's eyes, both wondering if the other wanted to kiss as badly as they did. Their lips were burning with desire, Sasuke being the one that showed it the most.

Sasuke licked his lower lip just lightly and then bit it, so softly and so tenderly it made the blond want to kiss him even more. It was a weird desire, to want to have a piece of your best friend, not to mention enemy, and not in a violent way, but in a romantic or lusty way. It was awkward for them both.

It seemed like everytime their lips were only a few inches apart the time would stop and their breathing would be long forgotten, thus the lack of air reappeared. It seemed like every single time the thought they wanted a 'piece' of the other, they couldn't help but to wonder why it was wrong and why it felt so good. Was it love?

"It…" The blond started when their lips were just one inch apart, when they could feel each other's breath tickling each other's lips, "It feels good." With that, their lips collided.

* * *

Oook, here's the second one.(: I seem to be some kind of bitch and to always finish this things when they're not supposed to, but I have the problem of being on my finals and having to leave the computer early, ahem… (yeaaah sureee. :P) not to mention I wanted so badly to update that I decided to write around… more than one thousand words today. squeels. Anyways, I would like to thank ..-- Daddy Lumii-- for adding this story to his/her probably her alerts.(: I recommend you to read the part when Sasuke arrives to the house at night with Naruto while listening to Why Can't I by Liz Phair and maybe some other techno song, I like those. I did that.hehe. well anyways. Thanks to Alejandroo who is reading this. YAY I promise you I will turn you gay.x) even if you don't want to. YOU'LL LOVE SASUKE AFTER THIS!!111one.

So well, thanks.(: remember I love reviews. 'k'k?

x.so**F**ie.x


	3. Chapter 3

иαмe: Larger than Life itself

**иαм****e:** Larger than Life itself.

**α****u****тн****o****я****:** Sofie MB

**couple(s) i****и**** c****нα****p****т****e****я****:** SasuNaru (once again)

**мαи****g****α****k****α****/****αи****i****м****e ow****и****e****я****: **Kishimoto Masashi

**ωαяи****i****и****gs:** AU, OOC, bathroom action, lemony scene in the shower, anal sex gasps, loads of touching and pleasuring each other's … aheem… and a perverted couple of teenagers.(:

**яαт****e:** M for language and sexual themes(along with sex itself).

**ωoяds iи cнαpтeя:** _3,716 _words.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, closing quickly after, trying to fight with the light that could come in through the wide opened windows.

Sasuke sat up as fast as he could, feeling his head spinning around in the process. He looked around, rather confused. It took him around a minute to fully understand where he was and why he was there.

He felt something heavy on him, he looked down, and he saw the blond, _his_ blonde's sleeping form lying on him, with a smile that finally managed to crawl up to his mouth.

It was morning already, and he was in terrible problems. He wasn't supposed to be outside of the Uchiha compound after midnight, he was supposed to be there so that the passing shinobi that were watching over him would be able to just check if he was there and leave. He knew the routine, and he knew he should have returned quiet a while ago.

He didn't bother to run out of the house and back to his or to go and plead to the Hokage to be forgiven. He knew it would do nothing if he ran back home and that even if he pleaded; she would still be angry at him and would, once again, deprive a right for him to do something, anything, like she always did.

He moved as slow and gently as he could in order to not wake up the blond. When he was finally free from his grasp, he took his time to fix his hair and his clothing and walk out, heading to the Hokage's tower, ready to have one of his few rights to be deprived.

The blond woke up to a lonely room full of light and an empty couch still warm. It took him just a few seconds to remember what had happened, but he did not act as calm as Sasuke did. His eyes widened, shocked because of the events of the last two nights. He had a hard time understanding too, why he had actually enjoyed last night better than the one before even if the only thing they did was kissing and cuddling.

'_Cuddling… We, cuddled?!_'

He sat there, still trying to comprehend the situation, until he heard his alarm started making the morning riot, causing him to jump and run towards the room as fast as he could, tripping on quiet a few things on the way there.

He sighed and frowned. Suddenly he gasped.

'_Oh shit! I'm going to be late!_'

"Naruto-kun!" Lee waved as the messy blond arrived running.

They were all there, except for the dear Kakashi of course, even Sasuke was there already. He looked around and took a deep breath, obviously tired for running all the way –not to mention for the riot he and his alarm made back at home.-

"Hey. You feel better Naruto?" Shikamaru asked when the blond leaned on his shoulder for support, still breathing hard.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm much better now, thanks. Subconsciously, he glanced at Sasuke, and as usual, kept on staring at him more than necessary. Sasuke felt the stare and looked up. They knew that if they were at least a few meters closer, they would have started the same that happened last night at Naruto's house, thank god for the fact that they were at least 7 meters away from each other and weren't exactly going to run at each other, hug, and kiss.

Naruto looked away blushing, some noticed, -Lee being one of them. - "Naruto you're all red, do you have fever?" Sakura turned around when she heard that and stared worriedly at the blond teen. Soon, both were hovering over the blond trying to find a disease on him.

"I'm ok!" Naruto screeched, holding his hands in front of him in defense.

"Ano, Sasuke?" Naruto said from behind the raven as they walked back to their houses, still with some others. Sasuke didn't bother to turn around, he just glanced back and then back to the front.

"What is it…? Naruto?" He was frowning, should he have said dobe or the usual usuratonkachi?

"Ano… I was wondering, do you mind if I walk with you? To your home, I mean." Sasuke snickered. He was talking like a boy with his first crush or a girl in love with her teacher or an older guy.

"I guess." He abstained himself of saying anything else.

The walk was awkward for Naruto, but rather nice and calming for the raven. He seemed to always find some kind of soothing by the blonde's company. The blond, on the other hand, would get rather stressed by being around him, but only because he made him nervous. He wondered why.

They kept walking, still followed by some others. In a few minutes they were alone, heading towards Sasuke's compound. In complete and utter silence, as slowly and undercover as he could, Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke's, blushing and looking away.

Sasuke almost jumped with the sudden movement, looking down to the clasped hands, he noticed that Naruto was almost shaking with embarrassment. He sighed, '_We brought this on ourselves_' Sasuke thought before closing his hand tightly around the younger boy.

A warm feeling of coziness and closeness filled the teens' stomach, making them feel warm on the inside, chills running through all of their bodies.

They kept walking, aware that they got a few curious glances from several people, no one they knew to their luck.

As Sasuke's place into view, Naruto felt a bit disappointed for having to leave the boy. When they arrived to the big gates that announced the beginning of the compound, Naruto stopped walking, Sasuke did not though.

Since Sasuke kept walking but the blond stopped, he felt the halt and stopped. He looked behind to stare at a unsure boy. He had tensed, but now he let his shoulders relax again and go down. "What are you going?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up, surprised when he saw that they were still holding hands. Sasuke's hand did not leave Naruto's for a second making the blond wonder if he didn't want him to leave.

Sasuke turned back and continued walking, dragging the blond along with him, not waiting for him to answer his question. Naruto kept following, his red cheeks burning with embarrassment and, once again, confusion.

They stopped at Sasuke's house front door so that Sasuke could look for the key he kept hidden in one of the windows.

Naruto watched with curiosity as the raven slipped a hand through the window's frame and pulled out a small key, which he used to open the door. They walked inside, still holding hands.

Sasuke pulled Naruto around until they were in the bathroom, much to the blonde's surprise. He was horny and he needed to do something about it, he wasn't going to use the blond just to for his self pleasure, because he cared too much about him, but he did want to have a 'better' relationship with the blond though.

He closed the door, leaving Naruto's hand for the first time in at least half an hour. Sasuke stood there, not looking at the blond, still thinking about what and how he was going to do whatever the hell he was going to do.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he was getting nervous now, was what happened the other night going to repeat?

"Naruto, I want to do something, but I won't do it unless you allow me to." Surprised he even said that Sasuke turned around to meet his victim's blue gaze.

"N-Nani? What the hell are you talking about?" The blond was getting real nervous now, he gave a step back, almost tripping with the carpet that stood under him.

In less the a second, the sixteen year old raven haired shinobi had Naruto in between his arms, his mouth pressed on the blonde's earlobe nibbling it, licking it, biting it, kissing it.

Naruto let a moan escape his lips. Had he grown use to it?

The blond was getting aroused by that time. He could feel his legs shaking ever so lightly and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Sasuke took that as an opportunity and sneaked their way around the about-to-break looking blond

The raven's tongue moved from his earlobe to the interior of his ear, licking it, making the blond mutter the other's name in a hushed voice.

Sasuke's cold hands slipped under Naruto's shirt and pulled it up, enough to reveal his well toned chest. He caressed Naruto's left nipple, making him jump in surprise. He tried to get away, but to no avail.

He pinched it lightly and played around with it, still kissing Naruto's ear.

There was that feeling at the bottom of their stomachs again. It felt as if there was emptiness, a nice emptiness that made them both feel as if they were in some kind of paradise.

Sasuke's lips made their way to Naruto's neck, opening his shirt on the way there. Naruto seemed to be making no effort to stop him, making it a lot easier for the raven. Naruto's legs gave up as he felt Sasuke find his neck's soft spot.

They fell slowly, until they were both sitting on the bathroom's floor, both still tangled in each other's body. Naruto was resting his back on the bath tub. His head was leaning back, allowing the raven to have full access to his neck and jaw line.

Naruto was getting hard and he could feel a bulge appearing on his pants.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke took the blond in his arms and pulled him up, placing him on his lap bridal-style. The blond looked up and found the raven's gaze. He was looking at him with the same tenderness as the night before, and the night before that one, but there wasn't as many lust filling them as two nights before. There was more **love** feeling them.

Naruto's eyes moved to Sasuke's lips, trying to remember their flavor, his now favorite flavor. He slowly leaned in, supporting himself with his arms which were supporting themselves on the ground. He pressed their lips together, as their eyes closed, he felt something inside of him explode when Sasuke's tongue touched his lips.

They sat there, kissing and getting aroused, fondling each other for a while. Finally, after half an hour of kissing, Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him as gently as he could and stood up.

He turned the shower on, taking Naruto by surprise. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I want to shower." Sasuke stated.

Naruto's eyes grew and a pout mixed with a frown appeared on his face. "Fine" he muttered as he stood up and fixed his clothing, ready to leave, unhappy for the sudden rejection he felt.

An arm crawled around Naruto's waist and pulled him back so he was resting on the owner's bare chest. Sasuke took time to inhale the blonde's scent before he spoke.

"Who the hell said that you could leave?" He muttered, a small smirk resting upon his face. He pressed his face further into the blonde's and brought his lips to the other's cheek, licking it.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, he turned around and pushed the other away. "I- No! This is bad! We shouldn't even be kissing, much less should be in _here_ **together**!" He tried to complain as his breathing grew so heavy he had to open his mouth to breathe, walking backwards.

Sasuke smirked and pressed the blond between his chest and the wall. He grabbed Naruto's hands so he wouldn't be able to push him away with one hang, and with the other grabbed his chin and brought him up to his face.

He tried to kiss him, but only got the blond to move his head to his side and to close one eye.

"I thought you said last night that it just felt **too good**" Sasuke said, his voice sounding sad and rather angry.

Sasuke had cleared his mind the night before; he had made it clear to himself that he indeed _liked_ the boy. That way he wouldn't be suffering about his feelings for him and would have no problem whenever he was around but to be nervous for being around the one he likes, not because he didn't know what he felt for him.

Unlike him, Naruto didn't want to accept he liked him, none of them had ever really being in a relationship, nor had they ever really liked someone, so it made it hard for him to even completely understand what he was feeling and why he was feeling it.

Naruto opened his closed eye and looked at the other teen. Sasuke was looking at him a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just…" he stopped, "I'm just… confused." '_And hard…_' He blushed at his own thought.

He looked up again, to meet with a surprised raven's gaze. He looked to his side and then leaned in, once again, closing the gap in between them and their lips.

They hugged and kissed before they actually starting taking off their clothes. Sasuke's hands removed the blonde's pants, which were the only clothing on him left, and then proceeded to take off his own shirt.

Naruto returned the favor and placed his hands on the other's waist line, caressing it, before taking off the purple bow that still adorned his hips. With that gone, the pants pretty much fell down themselves, seeing as how much weight Sasuke had lost in the past months.

They blushed. Last time they were with no clothes they didn't go farther than touching each other's members, but they still had some clothing on. This time, obviously, would be different, since they were both completely naked by now and were in a closed room, were they could enjoy themselves, privately.

"Come here." Sasuke muttered as he let go of the blond and made his way to the big bath tub where they could both fit perfectly if closed together.

Naruto stared as Sasuke's hips as they swayed while he walked towards the tub, noticing how feminine Sasuke's body was. He had pretty big hips for a male, but too small for a female, he seemed to be in between them both. He had well formed legs that seemed like those of a model, obviously taken care of.

He also seemed to be one of those guys that shaved their whole body. He had no hair in any place that wasn't his head, or his brows, not in his legs, not in his arms, not his back, nor even his lower abdomen's zone. Unlike Naruto, who had blond hair all over him. He was like some kind of furred stuffed blond animal.

Naruto's skin was tanned, making the blond hair look nice in contrast. His body was pretty manly, but still small enough to be considered a young good looking man. He was not as feminine as Sasuke, but he wasn't exactly manly, he was just in a perfect fit.

Naruto followed Sasuke after he saw him submerge his body in the hot water, relaxing.

He followed suit and did the same as he did, but in the opposite side, Sasuke's eyes never leaving him.

When they were both sitting there, Sasuke sat up and moved towards the blond.

Lying in between his legs and hovering over him, Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips on the blonde's, his arms pressed on each side of his head.

Their lips parted as Sasuke felt like the blond wanted to say something. Naruto was looking up at him, smiling. "Ano, Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto?" He said, both still staring at each other's eyes, a smile pressed on both faces.

"What…" He stopped and looked down, "What exactly are we now?"

Sasuke's smile dropped and turned into a confused stare. He hadn't thought about that. They certainly were not the enemies they once used to be, but they weren't the best friends they were at the same time anymore. They were more than that, way more than that.

"We're lovers" He smiled, smiled, before he leant down on the boy and kissed him, with more power and passion this time.

As they kissed, their hardened members brushed, making a low growl emit from Sasuke's throat and a moan from Naruto's.

Naruto moved his hips, as if to repeat the same movement and feel that glorious pleasure once again. Sasuke noticed. When it did happen again; Sasuke felt himself leaning down again, gaping because of the pleasure, and resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

They found themselves moving their hips, pressing their members together, moaning and muttering each other's names when the pleasure became unbearable. Sasuke sat down, his member as hard as ever, and stared at Naruto's body, admiring it. He wrapped his arms around the blond and brought him up to his chest, Naruto sitting on Sasuke's legs, his legs wrapped around the raven's body.

"Naruto, can I… enter you?"

'_What?!_' Naruto thought, his eyes widening. What the hell was he saying? The thoughts of all of that not being right and being something that they shouldn't be doing, should never have done and should never repeat came back running through his head. But they stopped as soon as he saw Sasuke's look.

Sasuke was blushing, and Naruto just loved that. Sasuke was looking fragile and small, he seemed like a little kid when he gave a flower to the girl he fancied. His lower lip was protruded, his eyes looking to his right side, embarrassed, a frown pressed on his fore head.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face in between his hands and landed a kiss on his lips. They parted and looked at each other's eyes, Naruto looked away before answering, "Yeah, you can."

They prepared themselves, knowing it would be hard and that it would most likely hurt. Sasuke positioned himself behind his blond and hugged him, almost as if in a thanking manner. He pressed his member on Naruto's entrance. Naruto gripped the bath tub as hard as he could, but not hard enough to break it, Sasuke noticed. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his body on Naruto's.

Naruto was standing on his hands and knees, both pressed on the tub's surface. Sasuke had his arms around him, also supporting himself on him and his face as near as it could be of Naruto's face.

Sasuke moved his arms and sat up, standing on his knees. He grabbed Naruto's hips and moved him as closer as he could to himself.

He opened Naruto's entrance, trying not to hurt the boy, and slowly thrust his hardened member inside of the blond.

Naruto squirm under him and closed his eyes tightly. His whole body started aching as Sasuke pushed himself deeper into him. At one point the pain became too much for him, he could almost feel the Kyuubi starting to grow stronger and fighting to go out. Sasuke felt its chakra and realized that he was hurting the boy a bit too much.

He leaned down on the blonde's back and caressed his chest with his hands. He leaned down and pressed his face on the blonde's, "Do you want me to stop?"

That brought Naruto back to the world of the living. "Iie… I'm fine."

"Don't worry; it'll stop hurting as I start moving." Sasuke comforted him. He moved his hips slowly, pulling his member out, when Naruto felt that he was almost out of him, he felt him go in again, he bit his lower lip in pain and once again closed his eyes tightly.

Sasuke moaned as he felt his member being stimulated by Naruto's inner walls. He kept the slow movements until Naruto grew used to it and started feeling pleasure. When he did feel the pleasure, Naruto felt his stomach full of that feeling once again, he felt so much pleasure when Sasuke touched a certain spot inside of him that he let out a small scream.

Sasuke smirked, "Did I touch a soft spot?" He thrust in again and pressed his member on the same spot, which he guessed was the prostate. He kept moving, now a little bit faster, the pain finally going away for Naruto. He kept touching the prostate, each time making Naruto moan even louder.

Their breathing became heavier and louder, the water kept running, refreshing their hot bodies, but making them even hotter with its temperature. Naruto was on the verge of crying because of the pleasure, Sasuke felt himself near there too.

A few tears escaped Naruto's eyes as he felt his body contract and thousands of small electric shocks attack his whole body. When he hit the orgasm, Naruto's inner walls contracted, making Sasuke come too.

Naruto was lying on the bed, tired and fresh. Sasuke was drying his hair with a towel, staring at his reflection on the mirror he had in his bedroom. "Sasuke?" Naruto muttered, feeling the tiredness getting over him.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke answered as he turned around to stare at the still wrapped in a towel blond that was lying on his bed.

"I'm tired…" He said, a few seconds after he closed his eyes, and would probably not open them again for quiet a few hours. Sasuke smiled, looking at the blond.

He grabbed one of his old shirts that he was certain would still fit him and a pair of black boxers he never used. He walked towards the bed and removed the towel from around his lover's lower body, replacing it with a pair of black boxers that he thought would fit just perfect but actually fit a bit bigger. He took the blond in his arms and managed to fit him into the shirt.

When he was done he lied down by his side, pulling the covers up, after he turned off the lights. He wrapped his arms around his lover and actually received an answer as the blond subconsciously wrapped his arms around him too –dragging his legs along with his arms.-

"I think I…" Sasuke stopped and bit his bottom lip.

"I think I might love you… _Usuratonkachi_."

* * *

YAY, 3,716 words in two days xDD. I should have updated this yesterday, but I went to this party and I was kinda tired, so yeeah… Anyways, I would just love to thank three certain somebody because they actually bothered to review which are: Daddy Lumii, Fragmented Memory and saphirazure; and also the awesome four who liked this story enough to put it into their alert list, which are: AnsemMesna, Daddy Lumii once again.(: , FoCuSyOuRmInD, and sailor steller moon. You guys rock, but…! I what about those who faved? Here they are.! : Fragmented Memory (Yay! Once again!) and saphirazure (wii!).

Also, I would like to say that… DADDY LUMII IS A GIRL. :D.

xD. Ok. Enough about that, I decided to actually make this longer than the last ones (wow, only two more pages… how nice note: the sarcasm. Because I'm going to study non-stop tomorrow for my math exam and because I wasn't able to update yesterday, so here it is, and it is dedicated to the ones listed up there… and to Alejandro who will one day be gay… YAY for that.! No wait, scratch that, he's gonna be mad at meh. Oo

It's 12.24 am, xD so I'm off. YAY I'm not off to sleep, sadly, I'm actually off to study for math. (more yaays.!)…

loves,

x.soFie.x


	4. Chapter 4

**иαм****e:** Larger than Life itself.

**α****u****тн****o****я****:** Sofie MB

**couple(s) i****и**** c****нα****p****т****e****я****: **SasuNaru(SasukexNaruto)

**мαи****g****α****k****α****/****αи****i****м****e ow****и****e****я****:**Kishimoto Masashi

**ωαяи****i****и****gs:** AU, BoyLove/Yaoi. Shounen ai. SasuNaru fluff.

**яαт****e:** M for language and sexual themes(along with sex itself).

**ω****o****я****ds i****и**** c****нα****p****т****e****я****:**_ 3,587 _words.

* * *

"_N-Naruto…_" His muffled screams could be heard through out the house that the raven owned, making the blond more and more exited as the teenage owner of pale fingers dug his nails deeper and deeper, drawing blood out of the tanned shoulder.

Naruto's hand kept touching, teasing, the member of the raven's head. Sasuke's grip grew stronger on the blond as he felt the electric shocks that had been roaming through his body more than ever these last few weeks.

Blood was tickling down Naruto's bare skin. Sasuke was sitting on one of the blue sofas that adorned the big living room Sasuke had spent half of his life in, his legs were parted and around Naruto's waist. His arms were grasping on to Naruto. He had to bite his lower lip in order to not scream. Naruto could taste that metallic flavor that the blood, which was coming out from Sasuke's lips, had as they kissed.

Then, they would fall asleep and wake up, go to train, be with the other teams and their own team mates, and then they would go back to one of their houses; they would kiss, have sex, cuddle. What kind of relationship was that? How could it possibly work when they never talked? Maybe it was because they didn't have to talk to understand each other.

They knew each other so well they could just not talk at all and still understand each other. Then again, Naruto would certainly go mad if he didn't talk at all when been around him since they were almost always together. Besides, Sasuke had grown used to the blonde's constant loud remarks and statements; he knew he would certainly go mad if he didn't hear that annoying sound ever again.

"Ne Naruto?" Sakura asked, bringing Sasuke back from his thoughts. Naruto nodded, that loud grin never leaving his face. One of his hands was scratching the back of his head as he laughed nervously while he was being scolded for _several_ things, which involved not paying attention, not doing things right, not behaving the way he should have in front of those who deserved respect.

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying!?" Sakura yelled, holding a fist high in the air ready to hit, kick, or just poke the hell out of the blond. Naruto was holding his hands in front of him, as if to stop the fiery pink haired girl with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hn…" Kiba chuckled. He had grown quiet used to those things, something you tend to do when spending more than one hour around people like them.

The day went as usual, like normally, nothing out of normal, none at all.

'_Life is so boring…_' Those were Shikamaru's thoughts as he stared at the clouds hovering above him, same old bored look there. He was lucky enough to have somehow managed to escape the whole 'Shinobi Quality Time' that Gai sensei kept talking about.

"_Shh! someone might hear you…_"

Shikamaru's attention was caught with that, he knew that voice, he **knew** that he knew that voice. Shikamaru sighed, '_What is that blond up to now?_'.

Shikamaru sat up from his former lying position and looked to his left, he couldn't see the blond. He decided to sneak upon him; maybe it was something amusing that would make his life something better?

"'Tch…" Maybe not.

What he saw, indeed changed his life… forever… it would never ever be the same again, at least not with that image stuck on his mind forever. He could feel his cheeks heating up, not only by the fact that he had just caught two _males_ doing something he didn't exactly want to see, but also by the fact that those two _males_ who happened to be kissing, -half naked-, happened to be close enough to him to be considered friends didn't help much.

He fell on the ground abruptly, the heat still there. Did any of them sense him? It truly didn't look like it. He crawled away from the place and stood up as soon as he was sure he couldn't be seen. He started walking at fast pace, rushing back to Konoha.

'_Boy… How the hell am I going to just ignore the fact that they were kissing?_'

He looked up at the clouds and sighed, closing his eyes.

'_Love is so troublesome…_'

"Ano… Shikamaru?"

"SHIKAMARU!" The sleeping boy sat up as fast as he could, in a state somewhere near a heart attack. He turned to his right only to see an angry blond looking down at him, hands placed on her hips.

He sighed, "Ino… What is it now?"

"What do you mean what is it now?!" she complained, "You were supposed to meet with us in the training grounds half an hour ago!" She yelled while she pointed a finger accusingly over him.

"You're luck **I** knew that you wouldn't be capable of remembering something like that with all that work you are having now, so I decided to look for you and take you myself!" she recited proudly.

Shikamaru let out a long sigh; he stood up and walked towards hell. He had been trying greatly to avoid any kind of contact between him and Naruto and Sasuke, but he knew he wouldn't be able to escape Ino, so decided not to even bother with struggling.

There they stood, much to Shikamaru's dismay. They weren't standing to close but they certainly were close.

'_Just act normal…_' He ordered himself.

He was led by Ino towards the small crowd of people, the reason of his blush easily mistaken by the fact that Ino had dragged him all the way there not letting go of his hand. When the other hyperactive blond caught his eye, he blushed hard.

He struggled to get away from Ino's grasp and started walking away. It was just **too** awkward for him.

"Huh? SHIKAMARU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ino hollered. Stomping her feet she decided to just let him go, now worried. She knew that when he wasn't ok, the only thing she could do was leave him alone and wait for him to 'recover'.

Chouji was about to wave at him when he saw how he retreated and started walking away. He got worried too, something Shikamaru didn't exactly want.

Something was going on inside of Shikamaru's head, which was rather obvious. Curiosity perked up inside Neji's and Kiba's head, and in Shino's bugs, not to mention everyone else. Those three were probably the only ones that had noticed several things in the teenage best friends that made them make so many hypotheses that they had even come to, in some point, think that Naruto was a puppet and Sasuke liked pop corns. Why is that? Well, curiosity killed the cat right? What makes you think that it didn't drive the shinobi as mad as a clown?

"A-Ano… Ino-chan? Is Shikamaru-kun alright?" a trembling Hinata asked.

Ino turned around, a smile adorning her face. "Of course he is! Don't worry about him!" She smiled.

Neji was the first one to leave, after a few hours.

As he walked towards the Hyuuga compound, he felt familiar chakra near him. He didn't have to turn around to actually see the Nara who sat in silence, and by the looks of it in deep thought, in a bench very close to Konoha's gates.

Shikamaru's head was low, when it normally was looking up at the sky. He saw a pair of feet stop in front of him.

"Can I talk to you?"

Shikamaru sighed, and looked up, not looking at Neji, just looking up at the sky. "I guess" He muttered.

They walked in silence, not a word pronounced. When they were back at the populated part of Konoha, they entered a restaurant and sat down, still in silence.

Shikamaru was looking through the window, staring at the clouds that were turning gray and were mixing together. "What did you want to talk about?" Shikamaru asked, trying to sound oblivious to the reason, even if it was bouncing in front of him screaming.

"You tensed when you saw Naruto. Why is that?" Neji stated bluntly, not taking his gaze off of him.

Shikamaru tensed, his eyes widened, he turned to look at Neji and then frowned. He sat up and straightened himself in the chair. Neji watched him carefully, his gaze always following him, not wanting to miss a single detail that would tell him if they were thinking the same.

Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"I can't lie to you, can I?" Neji shook his head, telling him that he could not lie to him without him knowing it.

"Something is going on between Naruto and Sasuke, isn't it?" Shikamaru was shocked, it seemed like he had seen right trough everything. '_Man… This guy is good._' Neji let out neither a disappointed sigh, not a pleased sigh nor an irritated sigh, just a monotonous sigh.

They sat there in silence, contemplating everything, Shikamaru had seen part of what was going on, while Neji was only suspicious. Because of the way that Shikamaru had reacted, he realized that his hypotheses were probably somewhere close to right, somewhere very close to right.

"I saw them doing-" The lazy nin stopped and cleared his throat. "I saw them-" He was having trouble bringing himself to even say it. "I saw them kissing."

Neji was surprised, he had been thinking that the teens were having some kind of affair, but to actually hear someone saying it as a fact and out loud, it was weird and hard to actually believe. Besides, he knew that they had been probably at a public place for them to have been caught by Shikamaru in the action, lucky him not in the REAL action.

"I guess that their- ahem – sexual orientation and who they are with it's not exactly any of our business." He stumbled in some words while trying to formulate the sentence, but when he said it, Shikamaru couldn't help but to nod in agreement.

Sasuke was sure that Shikamaru knew something. He wasn't a fool.

He knew that the reason why he was blushing wasn't because of Ino holding his hand, he knew it had to do with them since he blushed the hardest when he saw Naruto, and he highly doubted that it was because he fancied the boy.

The raven was sitting in the red couch in Naruto's place. He had Naruto sitting in between his legs on the floor. Blond hair could be seen scattered around on both the couch and the floor. The raven had a pair of scissors in between his fingers of his right hand, while he held soft blond hair in the other one.

"How short do you want it to be?" He whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto gave a small smile and a soft giggle. He pushed his head back and looked at Sasuke.

"As short as you want." He said.

Sasuke smirked, he had the blonde's face in between his hands. He smiled and leaned down. When their lips collided, Naruto couldn't help but to giggle as the dark hair brushed the sides of his face, tickling it.

Sasuke leaned back while Naruto stared at him. After smiling, Naruto went back to his former position as Sasuke positioned himself too, ready to continue cutting the blond hair.

"Make me look hot"

Sasuke stopped. He chuckled. Naruto felt pale hands caressing him; he could feel the tenderness of the touch. Sasuke leaned down again, smirking. "You are too hot already" He muttered before there was a knock on the door, making both lovers turn towards the door.

Sasuke groaned, he was actually enjoying the moment, and he hated to be interrupted.

Naruto stood up and took his time to get to the door. Sasuke watched from behind as the blond shockingly tripped in his words as he opened the door. Whoever it was it was certainly not someone that visited too often. Or maybe it was.

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oi." He greeted the blond. Sasuke rolled his eyes, '_Great…_' He mumbled to himself.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! I knew I'd find you here." The silver haired jounin smiled, anyone that didn't know him enough would be oblivious to his smile, which was hidden under that sacred mask of his, but if you knew him he could actually become quiet predicable.

"What do you want?" The raven answered coldly. He didn't like to be interrupted when he was enjoying himself, not even by someone he dared to consider close to him, maybe even important to him. The jounin and the raven had grown fond to each other mostly when he trained Sasuke for the chunnin final exams.

Living with the raven for a month was enough to get to know him even if he didn't say anything at all. You could actually get to see the moments when he felt sad or when he was actually happy if you studied the boy for a day or two, with no need to watch him non-stop.

"Huh? What? Can't I just come and visit my students?" Kakashi asked as innocently as he could, which wasn't much.

Naruto could feel Sasuke rolling his eyes as he rolled his own. He jumped when he realized that Kakashi had that book of his in between his fingers, remembering immediately about his old sensei.

Pushing sad memories away, he smiled and stepped to the side. "You want to come in?" The blond offered.

Kakashi looked at him a bit surprised and smiled. "Actually I wanted to talk to Sasuke, but thank you Naruto". By the mention of his name Sasuke's head was tilted to the side, looking at him. If Kakashi had noticed the same thing that Shikamaru did, then he knew what Kakashi wanted to talk about. Not like he was going to get much answers to be honest.

"Whatever… I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke stopped midsentence as he paused to stand up. As he arrived to the door and saw the look of despair in Naruto's eyes, he smirked and waited for the jounin to turn around. When he did he pushed their lips together for less the a second and leaned back, acting as if nothing happened at all.

"Usuratonkachi"

It took the blond a few seconds to analyze the situation, when he fully did, kind of, the Sasuke and Kakashi were on the stairs, outside, already. "Don't call me that!" make the raven smirk.

Not a word was said, it was getting dark already as the two Sharingan owners walked down a populated area towards Kakashi's apartment. Sasuke said nothing, he didn't complain when he realized where they were going, nor did he look annoyed when Kakashi told him he had noticed something was going on between the blond and him. He just kept his cool attitude acting as calm as the world could bring him to.

"So… I've been wondering, after I left you guys the other night, what did you guys talk about?" Kakashi's attitude tended to change when he was around Sasuke. Maybe it was because he actually trusted him, or maybe it was just because he felt that Sasuke was more mature and he could take things seriously with him.

"What do you mean?" He knew he screwed it up. The raven knew that if he had just made up something and told him and acted like his normal self he probably wouldn't have had any problem, and if he did it wouldn't be too big.

But he screwed it by saying that; he knew that Kakashi knew that he was trying to hide something by acting innocent. Just like a normal person would do. But he was smart and he knew the ways of Kakashi, so he felt like he almost did it purpose. He felt like he almost wanted people to know that they were lovers. But it wasn't time; he would never know when it was the right time to actually talk until the blond did. He was willing to use the blond as an alarm, when he was ready, he would be ready too.

"You know what I'm talking about. Did you guys have a fight or something? It looked like that at first but, right now, it doesn't really look like it." Kakashi said as he scratched his head as a sign of confusion.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke muttered angry, he didn't feel like talking to the silver haired jounin just yet. He had come to a point were he actually trusted him so much that he didn't really like lying to him.

"I'm just worried that's all."

Sasuke stopped. His gaze that had been once fixed on to the floor moved slowly, and shocked, towards the older man's face. "Why?" The question was short, low, and mixed with a small frown in the younger boy.

"Do I have to tell you why?" Sasuke's frown grew and his gaze was once again fixed on the floor. Kakashi felt rather disappointed when Sasuke continued walking. He hoped that maybe he would be able to talk to him better in there. He felt lost when his gaze left his sole eye. He felt like their contact had been lost for a second, then renewed as the raven just grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him as a sign for him to keep on walking. He let go of it as soon as the other started to walk to.

The night was cool but windy. The kind of nights that make you feel as if you were flying when you stand in front of a window and make you want to just jump and let the air take you. Sasuke was one to feel like that, specially in Kakashi's place because of the big windows he owned.

"I'll tell you why when you tell me what you guys did that night." Kakashi offered the deal after a few minutes of walking, he doubted Sasuke would be confused because of the sudden comment.

Sasuke offered his own proper "Hn…" as an answer, making Kakashi smile.

They sat in Kakashi's living room. They sat there drinking tea and doing nothing. Kakashi would often take out a cigarette and place it in between his lips. The raven had surprisingly grown used to watching the Jounin without his mask on and _smoking_, may I add.

"You should stop smoking." Sasuke stated. They now sat in the window frame, which was big enough to even place a plant on it. Sasuke sat there, a leg up to his chest and resting on the window frame, while the other one hung loosely by the frame's side. Kakashi stood near, looking at the now black sky above them.

"And you should tell me what's going on." Kakashi heard a low growl form inside of Sasuke. Sasuke pushed his head back and glared at the man.

"I can't tell you." He said after a while, his look softened and he pushed his head up. Kakashi looked confused for a second; he sighed and turned his cigarette off, washing the red light disappear.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi stopped, he considered the option of getting closer, but decided it was too much for the boy.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone else, and to not judge me and start lecturing me… or Naruto." Sasuke said sternly as he reluctantly turned his gaze towards Kakashi.

"I promise."

In the next few seconds, Sasuke felt his whole body jumping with every beat his heart gave. He felt blood rushing to his head and his pulse growing. Both of his legs were now together, leaning by the frame. Sasuke was scratching right temple, his eyes fixed on his side, embarrassed.

"We…" He stopped to pass saliva, feeling a knot in his throat. Kakashi feared the worst, did they really have a fight? How could he be so oblivious to the actual truth, wasn't he the on that Sasuke thought knew him the best besides Naruto in the actual moment?

"We had sex." Kakashi's breath was caught in his throat. He saw Sasuke continue scratching his head, embarrassed, but he also saw as the big dark eyes moved from the floor to Kakashi, an intense look dominant in them.

Sasuke said nothing when Kakashi slid down on the wall until he was sitting on the floor, a shocked look on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes, a huge weight lifted from his shoulder and stomach. He jumped off of the frame and sat down on the floor, by Kakashi's side.

"You do know that…" Kakashi was interrupted by a quick 'Yes'.

"And I thought I knew you…" He muttered as he took a cigarette out from his vest's pocket.

Sasuke looked to his side and stopped to look at him, a small smile creeping on his face. He chuckled.

"You make a cute couple." Kakashi said, cigarette in mouth, and couldn't help but to chuckle as the raven shifted in his place, a dark colored blush filling his face. '_You two are very cute yourselves._' Kakashi thought to himself, not exactly surprised by the pedophile-like thoughts. He was open minded, and so was Sasuke.

"I didn't know you were gay." Kakashi muttered.

"I'm not gay… And I didn't know I liked boys myself, so don't act to surprised…"

"You're a bisexual freak."

"Look who's talking."

* * *

YAY! I'm SOO SORRY! This took like, forever to write… No honestly it did. I started this last Monday (16th I think) afternoon and reached the 1,000 words, but not until Thursday! TT

I'm sorry this took so long, I didn't even like it that much, but here it is. I really hope you people are liking it. AND, special thanks to Fragmented Memory! She's is soo awesome. She makes me feel Happaweme. So yeah, now the truth is coming out! I just sooo can't wait till they act all cuddly-lovey-dovey like in front of everyone else, hehe, I have some 'villians' already that won't exactly be thinking as nice as us 'BL' fans do! … Mmhhh. I'm having trouble with finding an antagonist in this story, I mean, no story is food without bad people and a good climax full of drama and action right? (I just wonder **what** kind of action we're talking about, hehe) Aww. Poor Shika. He saw something he didn't really want to. xD

Well, if any of you lovely amazingly niiicee people have any kind of suggestion fot the 'bad guy' or girl in this… Then tell me, you shall certainly be considered.(;

x.so**F**ie.x

(EDIT) ok, SHIT for two things. I just realized I wrote that 'no story is food without bad people and a good climax full of drama and action right'(and i quote) so yeah, I meant good, but I refuse to take it off. I just laughed to much with it to take my joy away... Anwyays, also! SHIT! I thought that this one was the longest one... BUT THE 3rd one was LONGER! DAMN 3rd CHAPTER!! (/EDIT)


	5. Chapter 5

иαмe: Larger than Life itself

**иαм****e:** Larger than Life itself.

**α****u****тн****o****я****:** Sofie MB

**couple(s) i****и**** c****нα****p****т****e****я****: **SasuNaru(SasukexNaruto)

**мαи****g****α****k****α****/****αи****i****м****e ow****и****e****я****: **Kishimoto Masashi

**ωαяи****i****и****gs:** AU, some slight OOC, angst, strong language, yaoi(malexmale), blood, some random fluff.

**яαт****e:** M for language and sexual themes(along with sex itself).

**ω****o****я****ds i****и**** c****нα****p****т****e****я****:** _3,767 _words.

* * *

'_Why… Why did this day have to come?_'

Dark eyes stared at the water under. His body felt numb, his arms were tensed but he didn't feel them, his heart felt heavy as if someone was pushing it, hard. His eyes were unfocused, his lips pushed into a thin line.

The slender figure sat at the edge of the lake, his eyes intently fixed somewhere in the clear aqua colored water. His hands were clasped together, his feet were floating underwater. The up going sun illuminated the water, making it glow with a heavenly light, early in the morning. Sasuke's pale complex shone in the early morning.

His face was dull, he seemed lost, and there was no feeling visible in his face but dullness, nothing more. It was like the first day, when he returned to Konoha, it had been nearly a year since he returned. It had been almost six months, since he found happiness.

The day he came back, he felt emptier than the day before, he felt the solitude consuming him, slowly, painfully. His first days back were spent in battle, in fighting, and in pain. His first week was spent in realization, tears, and rejection. Finally the first month was spent in acceptance, hesitance, punishment, and dried eyes, no more tears to be shed.

He hadn't cried ever since, he refused to cry again. He was happy; finally after his brother left, he had found a source of happiness. Then, why did he feel so unhappy in that moment? How **could**he feel so unhappy if after so many years of looking up at that certain date, glaring at it, frustrating over it, and wishing it never came, he finally had been looking forward to it, wishing badly to spend it with a certain somebody?

Was it because that certain somebody did not know about that day?

It didn't matter to him, for the blond it was just a normal day in his life, he had no idea of how important and how much that day affected the raven. He had wanted to tell him, but he just couldn't find himself able to bring it up in at any moment.

After all, they didn't have much time to talk anyways. In the morning they would have to hurry to the training grounds, like they did when they were younger and before darkness trapped them; in the day and early afternoon, they would either train or spend time with their friends, and finally, in the night, they would cuddle, kiss, have sex and just enjoy each other's company. No time to talk to each other indeed.

Dark eyes glistened with in the sun, as the rose up, to stare at the sunrise just in front of him. After a few minutes, he could finally hear the people waking up and the day just starting. He could see the people welcome brightly a new day, a normal day for most of them, a celebration day for one or two others, and a depressive moment for a certain somebody.

Seventeen.

Seventeen years already, eight of them spent in darkness, revenge, sadness and hate, one of them spent in regret, tears, and love.

As the sun started to rise higher and the eight hour of the day came closer, Sasuke decided it was time for him to go, he had a mission indeed. It was an six-man squad mission. As usual, if the raven went on a mission, he could not go alone.

He rose up on his feet and brushed the imaginary dust off of him. He stretched; sitting for so long was the reason for his back to made a cracking sound and for his body to feel so sore for a minute.

His expression didn't change. People might have said that he was good at hiding emotions, and he was indeed, but he didn't want to hide it. '_Not today_' He thought. When he was younger he used to hide normal feelings so he would seem as great as his brother, when he was older and alone, he used to suppress every feeling that wasn't anger, hate, or sadness, afraid that his dream would get affected with another one. When he was with the snake sannin, the emotions left, they were there but his face was either blank or full with determination and superiority.

When he learned the true about Itachi, everything faded away, his face was dull, and his eyes seemed empty and full of sadness, nothing mattered anymore. Even Naruto had a hard time recognizing his best friend.

It was his day, no one else's. He had lived his life hiding something, anything, from someone, anyone. That day, he wanted to be himself that day. He took the first clothes he found and didn't really bother to fix his hair, he was careless, and it was visible.

He walked to the gates, his dull expression there.

"Look who's late now!" A voice exclaimed. Sasuke looked up, and the happiness was washed away. He looked healthy, so he couldn't possibly be sick, Naruto knew that they hadn't had a fight so they it couldn't possibly be because of that.

"Sasuke-kun, you look down… Are you ok?" Ino asked.

"Are we going or what?" Sasuke snapped. The others looked shocked, it had been months since Sasuke last acted like the jerk he used to be sometimes. Worry filled Naruto's eyes. He knew something was terribly wrong with Sasuke. He had left before Naruto woke up, as usual, but the night before, he had refused to have sex or any kind of similar intercourse, the further they went was making out, and still he just seemed out of place. What was wrong then?

A few hours later, they were deep in the forest. It was a simple mission; truth was that even Naruto could have gone alone and done the mission himself and even have no troubles at all. But they didn't want to risk anything since it was an international matter, so they sent Sasuke with him. He would be perfect to be the one to talk and take care of everything, except by the fact that he still wasn't able to leave the village in missions alone or with less than two or three other shinobi, depending on how far he had to go and how many vigilance he could need.

So Shikamaru was included. He truly thought that either Godaime hated him and just wanted to kill him by giving him a lot of work, or he was just a great desirable shinobi with a lot of work, which he often hated. Ino still worried about Shikamaru, being the girl she is, decided to tag along after they were told they could take up to six people.

Kiba overheard them talking about the mission and jumped into the conversation, immediately offering himself to join in. He knew there was something going on between the best friends and wanted to be the first one to discover it, -if only he knew-. Nor Naruto, nor Shikamaru had a problem with that, much less did Ino, the only one that wasn't too happy about any of them going was Sasuke. He wished badly for Naruto to discover about the magical date so he would celebrate with him, anyway, he didn't care, he just wanted to enjoy his birthday. Sadly, like usual, he couldn't bring himself to mention it, so he knew it was a matter of time before the plan died.

Ino and Sakura had become quiet close to kind hearted Lee. Ino saw him walking by and waved at him, not sure how, but the mission was brought up in the middle of the conversation, thus, Lee, quiet exited decided to join in.

The tall jounin in green jumpsuit hovered over the other five, proving that he could go the whole way at the top of the trees, something typical of his. He turned to his left and spotted buildings, tall buildings. "Hey! Over there!" He exclaimed. Everyone else stopped, was that their village?

They walked through the crowds of people, smiling now and then at all the people and the outdoor shows and artists. It seemed like a colorful city. There was people just sitting in random places through out the small city, painting, singing, playing an instrument; there were people who were even dancing around.

Sasuke continued walking with indifference. Now and then a flirty girl would cross his path and would be '_accidentally_' pushed aside by the blond, blue eyed, and whiskered faced teen. Shikamaru would just look away from the scene and would continue looking forward; looking for the building they were being waited at.

"Oi, isn't that the building" Kiba pointed out. Shikamaru turned around to stare at the red building. He stared up at it. Sasuke's gaze was fixed on the floor, thus, he bumped into the person in front of him. He looked up and met a dark eyed stare. Shikamaru stared down at him. Shikamaru looked at him with a disapproving look.

Why was **he**, out of everyone else in there, the one that was giving him the look that his brother used to give him? The look that told him that sooner or later, he would have to tell him what was going on.

Sasuke broke the gaze, as some painful memories broke through. He wanted nothing but for that day to be over.

"Sasuke?" Naruto pronounced. They didn't move. Naruto sighed. The door of the building Kiba had pointed out before opened. An old woman in a purple dress walked out, she was holding a cat in between her chubby arms, her lips were red, heavy make up all over her eyes and cheeks, dark blue eyeliner rolling down her cheeks, staining her pale complex.

They stood there, trying to act as normal as they could. But, with such sight, who could?

"Oh! You must be the Konoha Shinobi!" A guy said as he walked towards them from behind the woman. He was young, he seemed even younger then Kakashi, probably around his early 20's. He was the owner of a raven cat, who sat on his head, it being quiet thin and small, he had dark hair that covered his eyes ever so slightly and wore it the 'modern' way –bangs to the side, short from behind.-. From what they could see, his eyes were a deep green with a slight tint of brown in them. His clothing seemed quiet casual, but still managed to stick up to the traditional clothing of the small city.

"Oi! Calm down Akamaru!" Sasuke didn't bother to turn around, he had expected that. Naruto, unlike Sasuke, kept trying to help Kiba by trying to hold him. Shikamaru just sighed and shook his head in disapproval. '_How troublesome_' were his thoughts.

"Mmhh…" The guy muttered, "How troublesome indeed." He smirked, and glanced at Shikamaru. He was staring at the guy, shocked. "W-what?"

"Oh! By the way, the name's Nowaki" The guy said, ignoring completely Shikamaru's shocked question.

The lady in the purple dress started shaking and crying even harder. Nowaki noticed and turned towards her, "Aunt Ka…" he started, "Let's go for Ojii-san, ne?" He smiled. The woman just nodded and made her way inside. Nowaki stopped and turned around, "You coming?"

It was quiet an easy mission. The only thing they had to do was take care of some agreements. They helped to reconstruct some houses that had been destroyed by an enemy a while back and then they had finished.

"Mh!" Kiba stretched his arms, "Ah, mmh?" He glanced at the crowded alley, without bothering to ask the others, he called Akamaru and walked through the large amount of people. Shikamaru sighed and followed him, feeling like he would be responsible if he did anything stupid. Ino suddenly stopped and ran towards him, since she hadn't realized that he was gone before and he was already out of her view.

Lee grinned and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him along. Naruto tried his hardest to react fast and managed to grab Sasuke's sleeve as they got lost in between the people.

Sasuke felt numb, that happened to him often when there was a lot of sound or a lot of people around him. There was some music around, as musicians played for money, there were singers that often walked by, joined in, and then left. You could see people sitting in front of artists as they got a painting of themselves done.

Kiba, Ino and Lee were having quiet a lot of fun, you could see them going from stand to stand, staring at the random things that adorned them. They seemed so shiny and original they managed to catch everyone's attention, especially those who owned money.

Shikamaru followed them with some trouble, but he couldn't help but to smile now and then with their reactions. '_Innocence is so troublesome_'

Kiba stopped at a certain stand, "huh?" He rummaged through the stuff and couldn't help but to laugh. He placed some glasses on and then turned around, "What do you think Akamaru?" He said in between laughs. "Oi! You guys! Come here!"

Lee and Shikamaru arrived first, Ino too busy watching some jewelry and traditional clothing, quiet marveled. Naruto arrived later, trying to run away from a certain girl. "Oi Naruto, do I look good or what?"

Naruto turned around to look at him, he just stared, blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Uhh… I think that black or brown suits you better Kiba." Kiba stared at him with disbelief, '_How can he be so fucking oblivious?_' "Dude, what the hell, the eyes?" He pointed out.

"…"

Kiba sighed, he grabbed him by his shoulders, "Red eyes? Rings a bell?"

It took him a few more minutes to realize, "OH! Hehe, I get it now. Mmh… You don't look like him much, you are still missing his hair and his, umh, pose?" '_Besides, he's way more beautiful than you are…_' He thought silently.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, '_He's blushing… I don't think I want to know what he is thinking about…_' He frowned.

"Dude, you should get him to wear these!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Or these!" They turned around and stared at Lee weirdly, what the hell was he wearing on his head? They stared at the black and pink cat ears he was wearing. Naruto immediately pictured him with the ears. "Hehe, I HAVE to see him wearing those."

Those who said that Naruto had matured, they were right, those who said that Naruto had grown where DAMN right, but those who said that Naruto had changed, they were fucking wrong.

Sasuke kept walking around the large amount of people. He wanted to leave already, he knew that if they didn't leave now or in half an hour, they would end up having to travel in the night. Knowing Shikamaru, they would most likely end up staying the night in a random hotel or camping in the woods, -something that Sasuke wasn't fond of.-

And just like he predicted, Shikamaru stated that, because of how stubborn they all were and how much time they took shopping, they would have to stay in a near hotel.

Naturally, Ino would have her own room, something she appreciated. They didn't have much money left because of the shopping, so the guys had to share a room.

There were two queen sized beds. Since they were five, they could either share and one of them would sleep on the floor, or two of them could have bed and the other three on the floor.

Lee didn't care, he could share with any one, stay up all night, sleep while standing up or just on the floor. Kiba refused to share with Sasuke or with Lee; he was ok with Shikamaru but not too sure with Naruto. Shikamaru on the other hand, just wanted to sleep, he didn't care who he ended up with, he personally wanted to share with Sasuke or Naruto, afraid that they might end up together and do something he won't exactly enjoy while being in the same room.

Naturally, the thought of them being into guys and HIM being a male himself freaked him out a little, but he trusted they wouldn't betray each other and would leave him alone.

Kiba looked around, since no one decided anything; he just dropped his bag by one of the bed's sides and threw himself on it. Shikamaru sighed. "I SHALL SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! That way my back shall stay healthy and forever the youth will stay with me!" Lee exclaimed out of the blue, scaring a few.

He sat on the floor, a big grin placed on his lips, never leaving him. Shikamaru, not feeling like arguing with anyone said, "It's settled then, we four will have to share those beds, choose who you want to sleep with"

Naruto blushed; quiet a dirty minded he was. He felt a tug on his sleeve, quickly followed by Sasuke shoving him on the bed while he sat by his side. Shikamaru blinked, did they not care of what the others might think? Then again, they were indeed best friends and knowing Sasuke, it was something to be expected for him not to want to share with anyone but Naruto.

"I'm going to take a shower" Sasuke's voice stated after hours of not being used at all. He stood up again and walked inside the small white bathroom that was connected to the room. He closed the door and left a pouting Naruto, a still grinning Lee, a yawning Kiba and a frowning Shikamaru.

Then Sasuke realized the look Shikamaru gave him looked so similar to Itachi's, because it was a worried and protective one. It was the kind of look that someone who cared about you gave you. "_Why does he care about me?_" He muttered.

"_Teme-! Open the fucking door I need to use the bathroom!_" When Naruto needed to use the bathroom, there was nothing stopping him, not even the love he had for Sasuke.

"Etto… Naruto why don't you go use another bathroom?" Shikamaru suggested. Naruto didn't even hear him and continued yelling at the guy on the other side of the door. Shikamaru sighed. "SAAASUKEE!!"

"It's all yours." The raven teen walked with indifference out of the bathroom, steam following him, Naruto blushed at his shirtless damp body. He cleared his throat and locked himself in the small room.

Just then the front door was opened, Kiba walked inside, followed by the big Akamaru. "They let him stay in here?" Shikamaru asked, afraid that the loyal dog was there without permission. Kiba placed the small room key on a small coffee table and then sat on the floor in front of the bed he had chosen before. Akamaru walked towards the same spot and sat. Lee tried to pet the big guy, but he was pushed away by Akamaru himself.

More sad memories clouded Sasuke's mind. He remembered someone dear to him, someone that arrived quiet unexpectedly and with no invitation, someone who managed to capture the raven's heart and mind.

He was sitting on the bed, thinking. He was looking out of the small window the room had. Something soft caressed his hand, it seemed like fur. '_Mikoto…_' He remembered. He jumped ever so slightly as a soft, almost inaudible gasp left his body. He turned to his left side to see Akamaru lying by his side, his big eyes looking at him. He didn't move, Kiba just stared shocked. "A-Akamaru? What are you doing?"

When viewed from Shikamaru's angle and perspective, it seemed like they were having some kind of conversation. It seemed as if Akamaru was feeling what Sasuke was feeling. Man, was it a weird day.

Out of the blue, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked away, staring at the mattress under him. "Get away from me…" He muttered. Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the pained look on Akamaru's face. "Hey! Who do you think you are to talk to him like that?!"

"It's just a dog"

"…" Akamaru stood by Kiba's side. "Kisama…! What the hell do you know about dogs anyways? I bet you never even had one and you had to spend your childhood alone because **no one **wanted to be with you… not even a dog or a stray cat." He pronounced bitterly. There were so many things he wanted to yell at Sasuke.

"Hn!" He felt his heart beating faster, he was angry, "If that's what you think then you know nothing about me."

"Hn… you and your fucking 'Hn!' I'm sure that no one wanted to get to know you, and that that is why your brother fucking left you to die alone! Because he saw that you were no good and wanted you to die! You and your fucking attitude… you fuckin-" he felt a sharp pain running through out his arm. He flinched and looked up.

There he was, the blue eyed blond was glaring at him.

Hatred.

Anger.

"Shut up…"

Everyone turned to look at the one that muttered those hoarse words. The expression was back there; dullness. He felt his body running out of oxygen, but he couldn't breathe. He felt the back of his eyes sting. He could feel his hands shaking slightly.

"He…" The feeling you get when you try to not cry, but in the end you can feel the tears strolling down your cheeks, he hated that feeling, why? It was because it was there in that exact moment. A crystal drop formed, blurring his eyesight completely. His breathing was barely there.

"**He loved me**!"

The raven male porcelain doll was grabbing his hair with frustration. He was sobbing loudly, the tears falling freely. His eyes were shut tight, even if the tears kept falling. He mouth was opened, allowing air to flow inside.

"Sa… su… ke…" Naruto didn't waste time; he rushed to his side and tried to hold him to no avail. He was pushed aside by the raven. Eventually after kicking and some random hitting, Shikamaru rushed in and grabbed the raven's left leg, allowing Naruto to hold his raven in his arms. He placed his head on his shoulder.

He was shaking, his eyes fixed nowhere, he seemed to be trying to think about the whole situation, still, the tears kept falling.

Ironically the only thought hadn't left his mind at all in his seventeenth birthday was: '_This I not my day_…_'_

* * *

_Ojii-san means uncle in Japanese._

_It is said(something I believe) that it is healthier to sleep on solid surfaces for the back and stuff._

_Kisama means son of a bitch or Bastard, but in a more… insultative way in japanese, so let's leave it in son of a bitch xD_

_TADA! Shit. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. D: like honestly! A month or maybe even more! I just lost fukken track of time and this is how it ended up. This took so long and isn't even THAT great… To my BETA, sweety I was asked to upload this like… NOW. So I'm putting this up… (I did already damn.) and then I'll send it again to you so you can check it, kk? ____ also. From now on I will finally be able to write some stuff I wanted. . I have to thank someone about this chappie, my dear BETA _S. Wright_, who gave me pretty much the idea of how to… unfold the idea i had for this…. You try to understand that and we'll talk later xD I'm going on actually vacations,(Im already in vacations and at my cousin's but now we'll go to the freaken beach so…) I don't think I will be able to be on much, mom's fault. Don't worry, I just NEEDED to update this, but I actually wanted to keep on writing, so I have some ideas already._

_Remember__ that reviews are the most welcomed thing in here from yah guys as long as it is __**("CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM")**_

… _yeah, hehe._

_S__ooo. Ok, about the whole alejandro thing.. LostProcess, I love you xD I shall certainly follow your advice, but NOW I won't make him gay! Cause if I do he'll leave me, and I'm in my selfish mode so yah. But don't you worreh, he SHALL BE BISEXUAL AND HE KNOWS IT! x3_

_I__ control you! YOU MY BWEAST OF THE NIGHT!! Muahahha…_

_G__od, do I hate it when people do this and now I'm doing it in my own fic xD_

_H__ope you enjoyed, and you love meh as much as I love yah. _

_S__offeeehh!._


End file.
